1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to displays for portable devices, such as lap top computers, camcorders, portable video devices such as DVD players, and the like, and, more particularly, to detachable displays for such devices.
2. Background Description
Laptop computers and other portable devices use displays that are permanently installed at the manufacturing site and are serviceable only by returning the device to a service center. The permanent nature of this installation causes increased cost and complexity of service and prevents field service of the display and of the device, makes the device unavailable to the consumer during display repair, and prevents the device from being upgraded to a higher resolution display.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a display unit for portable devices which is field replaceable and can be interchanged rapidly.
According to the invention, the display is a simple field replaceable unit that can be replaced in a matter of a few seconds in a routine way, allowing more cost effective service both for the repair organization and the consumer. In addition, consumers are provided additional flexibility in the management of expensive portable devices and, therefore, a marketing advantage to businesses manufacturing portable devices with the detachable display of the present invention.
The invention is made possible by a set of electrical interfaces and connectors for portable devices such that high cost and fragile displays can be quickly changed in the field by the consumer. The specific sets of interfaces and connectors for different classes of portable devices utilize as much as possible common electrical and physical components, thereby standardizing the electrical interfaces and connectors.
There are many advantages to the invention. Among these are the following:
1. The display becomes a consumer field replaceable unit, lowering cost and time to service.
2. The device (e.g., laptop computer, camcorder, portable video device such as a DVD player, etc.) remains useful to the consumer while the display repair is arranged and a new display is shipped.
3. The display can be field upgraded, extending the useful life of the device and providing additional sales channel for displays.
4. Costly high resolution displays need not be permanently fixed to a single device but can be shared among a group of users and, potentially, between devices. Lower resolution, less costly displays can be used for routine work, and the high resolution display can be used for work requiring the increased resolution; in other words, displays can be interchanged as needed.
5. The ability to market high price displays independent of the base device increases the likelihood that a consumer will purchase some high cost displays since they can be shared and provides an additional mode for price segmentation in portable device markets.
6. In the case of a display for a laptop computer, the display can be removed and used as a traditional monitor for the laptop computer or a desktop computer via a cable connection, allowing the consumer flexibility in the use and placement of the display. Conversely, when the detachable display is removed (say, for service) from a laptop computer or portable video device such as a DVD player, the laptop computer or a DVD player can still be used by the consumer by connecting to a standard cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor, or when the detachable display is removed from a camcorder, the camcorder can still be used by viewing a scene through the conventional eye piece.
7. The device, such as a laptop computer, camcorder or portable video device such as a DVD player, can be sold without the display and the display sold separately, allowing the consumer more flexibility of choice of computer, camcorder or portable video device such as a DVD player and display.